Broken ::complete::
by Diana
Summary: Sequel to the epilogue of 'Hairdye'. A vignette written about how Ares finally conquers Diana & makes her his for a night. Graphic. I have mixed feelings about the outcome. Story completed.
1. notes :: important!

**Author A/N: **A few notes on 'Broken' before we begin. It is actually a sequel to 'Hairdye, Vengeance & War Gods, Oh My!', even though it took me awhile to connect the two stories. I didn't really intend it to _be_ a sequel when I first started writing Broken, it just sort of came out of an idea I had about Di really wanting the God of War's _'personal attention'_ & she gets her wish. Then it ended up tying into the epilogue of 'Hairdye' ('cause I needed a starting point to give Ares his motivation for pursuing her as strongly as he did) & somehow it magically _became_ a sequel, even though it was written as a stand-alone vignette originally. But actually, I think it kinda fits as both -- it can be a sequel, but it also is ok as a stand-alone too, so it's all good. (grins) When I first started writing this; I didn't know what was going to happen. I knew roughly what I wanted & how it would end (very, very roughly -- just a vague impression!), but the end of it surprised even **me**!! The whole story did actually! I wrote it as a challenge -- just to see if I _could_ do it -- but it got out of control fast. It kinda went berserk on me & by the end, I hated it. & NOW -- that I'm writing the sequel to this ('Shattered') to clean up the mess I made with Broken -- it's grown on me again & I like it now that my whole world isn't destroyed anymore. It's still weird though & frankly I'm not sure how true to _reality_ I want to play it -- whether it really _happened_ or not. I think Di acts somewhat out-of-character in places --it's _so_ not like her to let Ares win or so readily accept his terms-- & maybe that's why this story is weird to me. But anyway -- you guys can draw your own conclusions. (grins)

But I digress (as usual), so tell me what you think! Whether you think its reality or just too weird -- & whether ya loved it or think I should ditch the whole concept. Will warn you in advance tho -- not a 'happy ending'.

Diana  
Warrior Gypsy & Ares' Pain in the Ass (& apparently ex-girlfriend)

* * *

**Legal stuff: **

**Title:** Broken (sequel to 'Hairdye, Vengeance & War Gods, Oh My!')  
**Author:** Diana  
**Rating:** NC-17 (explicit sexual content :: language :: violence :: innuendo ::)  
**Disclaimer:** The following productions & characters are not associated with me:  
H:TLJ & X:WP :: Rob Tapert, USA/MCA Studios, Renaissance Pictures, All of the priestesses in this story belong to their respective authors & are used with **permission** :: The character of Diana is mine & may **not** be used in other fanfic without my exclusive permission. Do **not** archive or repost without contacting me. Story © :: 2006-2007 Christy Burk.**  
Summery:** In the epilogue of 'Hairdye', Diana reveals the real reason why she pulls so many stunts on Ares. This is unknowingly overheard by the real Ares, who then makes it his personal mission to win Diana over, knowing the truth of her feelings for him. Written as a vignette  
**Feedback: **Would be appreciated.  
**A/N:** Working my way through this so I can get on with the sequel. I swear -- what is it with me & sequels? sighs It's just that a good story idea spawns like 5 more story ideas in my mind & they are all more interesting than the old idea at that point. I can't help myself. I'm a terrible procrastinator & have an A.D.D. muse. What can I say?

Christy

* * *

**Warning:** _(please read this first)_

Dear Reader,

Although this is classified as H:TLJ & X:WP fanfiction (for lack of a better classification), I feel like I should clear up a few things before we go on. First of all, it'd be misleading to let you operate under the assumption that it _is_ Hercules & Xena focused. On my own page, I term this fiction as 'Greek Fiction'. The reason why I call it that is because most of it doesn't center around the characters of Hercules or Xena. Instead, it is revolved around the 'World of Ancient Greece' as inspired by those shows, but centers mostly on Ares, God of War (as portrayed by actor Kevin Smith), Rafe, King of Cons (as portrayed by actor Patrick Fabian) & an original character of mine, a warrior gypsy named Diana. I wanted to clear that up from the start, because if you are looking for a story where the central focus is on the main characters of the show, well then this isn't the story for you. But if you want a bit of adventure, ingenuity & a bit of wild imagination all wrapped up in the ancient world; hang on 'cause this is the story for you!

I should note that these stories (though first written from '97) have not been posted on a 'public' forum since the days of the Temple BBoards (for which they were originally written). I have wavered a long time about posting these publicly, because --of all the fiction I ever wrote-- I'm proudest of these stories & characters & they are the dearest to my heart. But-- after many years of writing them privately, I've finally come to the conclusion what is the good of having fun & original stories if they are not out there where people can read them. That is the only reason I am posting them here now.

Because of this however, I **STRONGLY** recommend that you take a moment before continuing & review the cast of characters for this story, located here: _(just copy & paste the link into your browser & it'll take you right to it. Don't forget to take the spaces out. I had to put them in to make the link visible to you.)_

:: http://patrickfabianonline. dawnet. net/coc/coc1. html ::

The reason I recommend this so strongly is because these characters have been established since 1997 & the audience I wrote these stories for was already familiar with these characters and their backgrounds. Jumping in the later portion of 'their story' (so to speak) might leave you very confused unless you are already aware of who 'these people' are. (grins) It is a fully illustrated look at the main & surrounding characters of my little 'Greek World' & will bring you up to date so that you should be able to follow my stories with ease. I've tried to make them as thorough as possible, but if you still feel confused, feel free to send me your questions & I'll do my best to clear up any remaining confusion. To a certain extent, if you clicked on this story to read, you are probably someone familiar with the world of Hercules & Xena anyway -- so it shouldn't be too hard to follow from there.

Finally, this formatting is NOT my friend. I much prefer my stories with pictures & colors & lively fonts to decorate them, but I can understand why must decline such trappings & insist on uniformity to make the stories easily downloadable & readable for all. Still, if you'd like to see the stories as they were meant to be seen, you can download them in .doc format at the website below, complete with pictures & colors & original artwork to be enjoyed: _(don't forget, take spaces out of the link before redirecting your web browser.)_

:: http://patrickfabianonline. dawnet. net/coc/fiction. html ::

Thank you, my friends -- & I hope you enjoy these stories as much I've enjoyed writing them all these years!

Sincerely,

Christy (still known as Diana in some circles & proud of it!)

* * *


	2. 1 :: broken

**:: BROKEN ::**

* * *

_I knew what you were_  
_But then you turned around_  
_Can't find a way to forget you_  
_Don't know what it is that makes me act the way I do_  
_'Cause I'm out of my head_  
_Out of my mind_  
_You've got me falling_

_I'm falling_  
_Wish I wouldn't be_  
_'Cause I hate the sound when you break me…_

_/ K'Otic – Falling_

* * *

_**I've said too much.**_

That was always Diana's problem to begin with. She could never resist having the extra word. She didn't stop talking when she should have. And because of that, she often said things that she later learned to regret.

It was a hot summer day in Cenchrea, the hottest in fact, of the entire summer. And being mid-August; probably was about the hottest it would get. The weather --in as much as it could be measured by Salmoneus' Acu-Temp Hermes 500 thermometer-- was a scorching 101 degrees. The thermometer's ingredients were mysterious; it was generally inaccurate and frequently exploded for no reason whatsoever, but this time Diana was willing to give it the benefit of the doubt. She'd taken refuge under a shady oak, seeking small respite from the overwhelming heat of the day and was now in a lazy, somewhat contemplative turn of mind. A hammock was slung across two branches and now Diana reclined across it, legs crossed, head thrown back and eyes tightly shut as she dozed peacefully beneath the blessedly thick branches, shielding her from all but the most determined of sunrays. In theory she was supposed to be in weapon training right now, on the never-ending quest to improve her archery skills. But the heat made any physical activity --let alone something as difficult as struggling with a heavy bow-- incredibly difficult. And she knew Ares wouldn't be upset if he found her. Not on a day like this. Oh he might bluster a little --for show-- but he wasn't a complete monster.

_Nor is he completely heartless either._

Heartless. Hmm. Now there was a topic she was not eager to get into. The conversation she'd had with Calipso was weighing heavily on her mind. About a week previously, Diana's newest scheme had ended in disaster --as usual-- and the consequences had been severe --also, as usual-- but not severe enough to make her behave. Calipso, intensely confused by Diana's hardheaded --and somewhat suicidal-- urge to continually piss off the God of War, had posed a conundrum. Why, after the many punishments Ares had doled out for provoking his wrath, did Di continue to risk her well-being? If Ares truly did lose his temper and get tired of her games, he might just fry her where she stood. It was a possibility; unlikely perhaps, but nevertheless it had happened to others before and could happen to Di as well. Ares had other priestesses. Diana was one who could be replaced. All it took was for him to lose his temper and forget she wasn't _that kind_ of immortal. The kind that could take a lightning bolt and still walk away from it. And when Ares saw red, he wasn't noted for being particularly considerate or merciful. It only took one time. Then it was all over.

Diana's eyes flew open and she sat up abruptly. _What had prompted her to take Cal's question so seriously?_ She shouldn't have even answered it, but she had said too much. She always did. Her response spilled out of her mouth before she could check her thoughts at the door, and it shocked Calipso, she could tell. Not surprisingly, for it had shocked Diana too. The question had caught the gypsy offguard and because of the unexpected nature of it; instead of passing it off blithely or taking the time to think up a clever lie, she had told the truth. The painful, embarrassing --and deeply hidden until now-- Truth.

She said it was because she wanted to stand out among the others that Ares called into his service. She said it was because she wanted to be special to Ares, because she wanted him to notice her. Because, out of all the times Ares had called her to the carpet for one scheme or another, it was still _him alone with her _and she had the entire focus of his attention and she knew he wasn't thinking of anyone else in that moment, but her. Just her. The mere fact that his attention was negative was a moot point; the thought of being his sole focus still sent shivers racing down her spine.

It was about then that Diana realized all she had revealed and finally had shut the hell up before she could embarrass herself further. But it was too late. By then Calipso knew the reason for Di's consistent provocations as well as Di did. It was because of jealousy. Jealousy of the time that Ares spent with all his other worshippers, time that Diana didn't want to share because she wanted Ares all for herself.

_Yes dammit, she wanted him! _

That was the truth Diana would not let herself confess, not even in secret. She hadn't spoken about her feelings for Ares, not in years, not once since she first came to the Temples. She'd admitted them then, but only to Zoltan and only because she had to let them out somewhere and Zoltan was --at the time-- the only one she could trust. She had done her crying and her angsting and then shut it out of her mind, swearing never to speak of _that_ again. And she hadn't. Not once. Not until now.

Diana got up from the hammock, suddenly ill at ease. She knew there was no way that Ares could find out about this --Calipso would never betray her confidence-- but nevertheless, it made her uncomfortable that she confessed such a dark truth after all the pains she'd taken for years to hide it.

And she could never let Ares know the truth of her feelings for him. She knew that letting Ares close to her in such a deep, personal way would destroy her in more ways than one. It was more than just the forbidden nature of their union, or the fact that she and Ares were too different in their moral standards. It was rooted in the very soul of Diana herself. She knew that giving into Ares would be giving him the means to control her. He would seduce her, manipulate her and destroy everything she had always believed in. It was possible that eventually he would love her --in a way-- but in the meantime he would darken her, slowly but surely, until there was nothing left of who she used to be. She would change for love of him. But it'd be a horrible, imprisoning sort of love. Diana knew she couldn't --wouldn't-- allow herself to live like that. She could never let him learn the truth. Even if it meant lying to him for the rest of her life.

"Diana!"

The growling voice was growing marginally louder, moving up the vocal scale with a tone of irritation and Diana realized hazily that the reason was because she was so lost in her thoughts; she hadn't heard it until just now.

"Coming," the gypsy said wearily and dragged herself to the Temple doors, just in time to come to an abrupt stop as a black-leathered barrier with folded arms and raised eyebrows, glared at her sullenly from the doorframe. Diana's thoughts were still ranging in the area of the GOW and it caused her to blush upon seeing him.

_Hello Gorgeous!_

Luckily for her, Ares rarely noticed anything when he was in a sour mood and this appeared to be one of those times. But then again, Tartarus wasn't frozen over yet –or if it was, they weren't sharing the weather with the rest of Greece-- so naturally he was pissed off.

"Milord?" Di prompted in a questioning, _'what have I done this time?'_ tone. She didn't recall authorizing any pranks on the GOW recently, but the black look indicated something was wrong and some of her pranks did tend to have far-reaching consequences. Carefully, Diana arranged her expression into _'It wasn't me, honest!'_, ready for a preemptive strike.

"My throne room, now!"

The remark did not leave room for argument. And he didn't get one either. Diana meekly bobbed her head in a subservient fashion and Ares unbent enough to move from the doorframe so Diana could pass through. He stomped off, leaving no choice but for the gypsy to follow and so Diana did, lifting her voluminous skirts as she ran, trying to match Ares' swift, large-booted strides. Other priestesses who passed them in the halls tossed Diana sympathetic looks, but moved quickly out of the way, knowing better than to tempt a second look from Ares when he was in punishing mode. Diana concentrated on trying to remember what she had done wrong this time, but try as she might, she couldn't remember a single thing which might have offended Ares. She followed, not so much in deference as out of curiosity to discover what it was she actually did.

Ares, predictably, arrived first and held the door open for Diana, a move which the gypsy greeted with surprise. Somehow, in the midst of Ares' anger, she wasn't expecting such a kind, old-fashioned gesture. She thanked him graciously --if slightly mocking, for old habits died hard-- and stepped inside Ares' throne room, her '_home away from home'_. If she only had a dinar for every time she'd been called to the carpet in here, she'd been richer than Midas. The room was deliberately dark, both from its lack of windows and the menacing décor that Ares had established in all the rooms of his Temple. This room was undoubtedly the darkest however. From the rich black silk hanging on the walls, to the velvet and fur trimmed throne of Ares, it reigned supreme as a tribute to War in all _his _glory. A helmeted skull leered down from the top of the throne at Diana while she stood there; looking so smug and indolent, it made her want to throw her gavel at it. She never dared follow through. Ares was powerfully jealous over his throne, carved intricately from the bones of warriors who had died proclaiming his name. It was the only gift he had ever received that he truly cared about. And while Diana had no fear of taunting the War God behind his back, she didn't dare do it while he was standing right there, watching her so intensely. After all he might decide to fry--_er, why was he watching her, um—so intensely?_ His gaze was riveted on her and he hadn't said a single word since she walked into the room. That was so unusual that Diana spoke first out of sheer nervousness.

"Uh, you uh, wanted to see me Milord?"

"Yes."

Ares stopped there, saying nothing more. Diana stared at him with a mixture of confusion and deep wariness. Just why was he being so evasive? Normally he was a lot more forthright than this, too angry to mince words over Diana's many sins. The frictionful conferences between the two of them were old, well-worn paths. He'd shout at her for an hour, throw some fireworks, ignore all protests of innocence and pleas for mercy and dole out punishments like water until she swore never to do it again. It was a frequently tested, time-honored system between them. And Diana didn't like it when he changed things up. It always meant _he'd been thinking_ about ways to deal with her. That was a bad sign. It left open the possibility that this time, there might be _frying _involved.

But this was even scarier. Ares was keeping his temper. He wasn't acting mad at all. And that had Di scared so bad her knees were shaking. She couldn't even imagine what she might have done so wrong that it put Ares past anger and into cold silence. If he was keeping his temper, she was in real danger, not of being fried, but of something far, far worse. What the hell had she done?

_And why don't I remember it? Oh Gods, if only he'd say something._

But Ares never said anything. He just looked at Diana, with a strange golden light in his eyes that Diana had never seen before. That, combined with the fact that he wasn't saying anything, had Di more nervous than she had ever been around him before.

"My Lord, surely you can give me some clue as to why you summoned me," she prompted, an edge of desperation making its way into her voice. "I really have no clue what I've done to deserve this—er, correctional conference."

"Don't you?"

It was phrased as a question, but it didn't sound like one. Rather, it sounded like a challenge.

Diana lifted a raven brow, thoroughly confused. She didn't understand why Ares was toying with her like this. Normally he just got on with things and kept their conferences short and to the point. But this time, he seemed determined to play the waiting game and make her guess the outcome of their little standoff. Why was he doing this? Was the mind game just part of her punishment? Was he just trying to psych her out? Was it equal treatment for all the times she had toyed with him?

"No, I don't," she said impatiently, too irritated to pretend politeness. "Ares, what is it exactly that you want with me?"

'What I want," Ares countered quietly. If Diana wasn't so frustrated, she might have recognized the hidden warning in his silky tone.

"_Yes Ares_! You _summoned me_, not the other way around. Now tell me what you _want_."

"Diana, it doesn't take any great stretch of imagination to guess what I want from you."

Diana looked at him sharply. There were any number of ways she could take a remark like that and none of them were good. She searched Ares' face for answers, but there was nothing in his smooth expression to indicate what he was thinking. She defensively stepped back and her hand edged nearer to her sword.

"I really don't know what you mean, My Lord," she spoke formally, trying to keep an emotional gap between them. The edges of Ares mouth curled up. He moved closer to Diana, matching her retreat step for step, like a hunter stalking his prey.

"Don't you?' he asked again, his tone still deceptively soft. Diana stiffened and abruptly changed strategies. She stopped backing away and stood her ground. Predator or not, she was not going to let Ares back her into a corner. She folded her arms defiantly over the laces of her bodice and stared him down.

"Don't play games with me, Ares. If you have something to say, then just say it!"

Ares locked gazes with her, emerald warring with obsidian black, but Diana's stare never wavered. She could outstare a cat when she put her mind to it. Ultimately, it was Ares who ended the staredown by altering the direction of his gaze. Not that this was a victory for Diana, because he didn't just alter his look; but boldly slid it down her body instead. It was such a possessive gesture that it was terribly offensive as well. He subjected her to a frank appraisal that would have gotten anyone else who tried it slapped—and probably worse. Diana gasped and might have attempted something anyway, if Ares hadn't held up a cautionary finger.

"I wonder," he said musingly, as if to himself. "—I wonder who it was that dyed my newest pair of pants orange and strung them up behind Apollo's hang-glider?"

Diana froze, the 'oh' she was about to emit dying on her lips. So this was all about one of her pranks? Well why didn't he just _say so_, instead of weirding her out like that? For a moment, he'd had her really… _worried._

"I couldn't imagine, My Lord," she said promptly, not about to admit guilt even if she was in the throes of relief. "Someone with a death wish, perhaps?"

"Perhaps," Ares echoed, staring at her intently. "Or perhaps, someone who just wanted my _attention_."

Diana froze again, her mind racing wildly. Her heart was beating so loud she could hear each individual thump. _No. No, that was impossible. Cal would never_… There was no way he could possibly know.

_Just a lucky guess is all. Keep your cool, Di. He's just trying to rattle you. You cannot let him see you sweat._

"I doubt that, My Lord. If they wanted your attention, surely they would seek a favorable way of getting it."

"Yes," Ares said, abruptly breaking the moment. He moved back and settled into his throne, propping a leg over the armrest. He no longer stared the gypsy down, but lounged instead, as if bored with the whole cat and mouse game. Diana was relieved. She hadn't liked Ares fixating on her like that. It was too personal and made the moment awkward. She didn't think she could deal with being this close to Ares if he was going to grow all soft and intense like this. Not after all those old feelings had been stirred up again.

"My Lord, are you saying you believe I had something to do with the incident with Apollo?"

"Diana, I have _no doubt_ you had _everything_ to do with the incident with Apollo! That is not the question here. The real question is, _why_ did you do it?"

_Ah ha!_ There it was again! Nothing solid that Diana could point to, but there was definitely _something_ lurking below the surface of everything he said. Something which hit a little too close to home, even though Di knew he _had_ to be guessing. She concentrated on making her face --and her thoughts-- perfectly blank.

"I assure you, My Lord, I haven't the faintest idea what you are talking about."

"Indeed?" Ares said, his voice quiet. There was silence again, a long silence, before he continued.

"So be it, Diana. If you won't tell me why you felt like being petty and destructive, then there is really nothing more I can say, is there?"

He rose from his throne and sighed wearily as if he was tired. Diana suddenly felt childish. Damn him! Why did he have to take the fun out of everything? She could deal with --even be amused by-- his anger, rage, annoyance or scoldings. But this, this lethargic calmness of his, was really getting to her. What was the point of bugging Ares if he wasn't going to have a reaction to it? This passive attitude of his didn't amuse her. On the contrary, it made her feel just as he said; destructive and petty. It wasn't like Ares to just give in with no retaliation. Diana found herself strongly offended by this. She wanted to protest, no _demand_, that he punish her!

_I _want_ to be punished? What in Tartarus is wrong with me?_

"It was just a joke," she finally muttered sulkily, trudging one foot along the red carpet in front of her. Ares just stared at her, his expression inscrutable, which only made her feel worse.

"Stable duty," he said flatly, after another long pause. "For four weeks. And extra archery practice, twice a day. Report back to me in two weeks on your progress." He waved a bored, dismissive hand as if she was some minor flaw in his design which had been dealt with and now he could move on. "You may go."

Without so much as another word, he vanished in a poof of silver lightning. She had been put out of sight and mind just like that. Diana's eyes widened with a mixture of extreme frustration and wounded pride. At first she had felt reassured when he said stable duty. That was familiar ground for both of them and the predicable punishment had given her a sense of security that she desperately needed after this conference. Ares was making her feel so uncomfortable with his quiet responses and long silences. He had her worried that it was the end of the line for her this time. But once the subject of stable duty arose, she knew that the battle was all over and today would not be the day for frying. Unfortunately, her relief was short-lived.

That he could just _abandon_ her there, like she was his personal toy; to amuse him when he wished, but forgotten as soon as he found something better to do, _absolutely pissed_ Diana off. She was steaming from fury, wanting to put a sword through Ares stomach and gut him, navel to entrails. Bet that would get his _damn attention_.

_Want your attention, do I, Ares? I'll show you _attention_, you slimy, no good, hydra-breathed, son of Bacchai…_

"Hey! Did I say you could just laze about?" The growl startled Diana, coming from right behind her left shoulder and she jumped nearly a foot high, before swinging around to glare at Ares. He glared right back and far more impressively, obsidian eyes snapping with anger. "Get your ass out to those stables, Diana and I mean NOW!"

_Ah, now that's the Ares I know and torment! _Diana smiled sweetly in contrast to his acrimony, her own amusement and relief returning. "Why yes, Master," she said in a saccharine voice, eyes wide and guileless. "I wouldn't dream of wasting another second." She gave a pretty curtsey and tilted her head up to view his expression, expecting disgust or at the very least, increased rancor. What she did not expect was that golden light to be back in his eyes again. It was illuminating and somehow more frightening than his anger was. Nor did she expect him to be looking like—like he…

_What was he looking at anyway? Wait. I'm down here, so he must be looking straight down… my… Oh._

She cleared her throat as she straightened up and Ares eyes shot back to hers. He made no excuses for the direction of his gaze, not that she would expect him to. He just grinned, a sensual rakish grin that made Diana's focus abruptly transfer to his lips. After all, he had such full ones. Full and nicely outlined by that dark goatee of his. The few times Diana had kissed him --not that she really remembered such things, er… of course-- she hadn't been able to focus on that. She hadn't been able to focus on much of anything as she recalled.

_And the one thing I don't need to be focusing on now is how he kisses. Dammit Diana! This is ARES, remember? Get a _grip_ here!_

"Stables," Ares said softly. His hand stole out and smoothed a dark tendril off her cheek. It didn't have to linger, but it did, stealing Diana's breath away with each light brush of his fingers. It traveled further, sinking deeply into the mass of black silky curls hanging behind her and cupped her neck gently. He seemed to be urging her face upwards, angling her forward as if he was going to—as if they were—as if—

_Oh yes! Yes… Wait, no… that's BAD! Oh NO!_

"Stables! STABLES!" Diana shrieked suddenly, caught in the grip of pure terror. Her composure shattered, she yanked herself unceremoniously out of Ares grip and stumbled backwards, almost tripping on her skirts. Her hands gripped her gavel, not in a menacing way, but nervously as she twirled it anxiously between her palms. Her breath came out in uneven pants and she stuttered as she spoke.

"As you said My Lord, I er, can't be lazing about. Gotta get to those stables pronto! They need a good scrubbing that can't wait another minute. Er, two weeks right? Right?" she kept babbling as she backed to the door and fumbled for the handle, not daring to take her eyes of Ares. He looked incredibly amused, but there was still sensuality behind the amusement that had Diana's panic on the rise. She finally got the door handle to turn and staggered out of the room, then ran like hell for the stables. She never thought she'd say these words, but for the first time ever, she was actually grateful to be exiled there.

And if Ares had any other tricks up his sleeve, he would find her one step ahead of him all the way. She was so onto him, trying to psych her out with this sudden seduction act he was putting on. Well, it wouldn't work. No matter what he did, she was never going to let him win. Never!

* * *


	3. 2 :: crushed

**2**  
**:: crushed ::**

* * *

_You know I'm the one that you can talk to_  
_Sometimes you tell me things that I don't want to know_  
_And I just want to hold you_  
_You say exactly how you feel about her_  
_I wonder, could you ever think of me that way?_

_Oh I wish I could tell somebody,_  
_But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows_  
_I have a crush on you_

_/ Mandy Moore – Crush_

* * *

_It was dark. A thick darkness, pitch black as midnight. Diana could make out neither where she was nor how she got there. She was standing in endless black, waiting, but for what, she did not know either. She must have been cold for she was shivering. At least she hoped that was the reason why she was shivering. It also could be because, from what fabric she could make out on herself strictly by touch, she wasn't wearing much._

_But she could sense him there too, in the room, watching her. There was an arresting presence about him, electric and potent. It held her riveted there. Even though she wanted to run, she couldn't leave. Not this time._

"_You have my attention now."_

_A voice purred out of the darkness and Diana melted into the velvety timbre. It was like a caress the way his words struck her; soft and silky, but desire-roughened at the edges._

"_Ares," she whispered, hardly able to breathe. Now was the time to run. She knew what was happening, knew she couldn't let it happen and yet she still couldn't force herself to move._

"_You have my attention, Diana. My _full _attention," he whispered the words into the back of her neck, causing the delicate hairs there to lift. His large hands came up, closing around her shoulders. Diana gasped, tensing. The reasons why it was so very wrong to give into Ares were fading out of her mind. They were rapidly replaced with desires, each one more erotic than the last._

"_Ares, we can't—" she tried to protest, but got no further as his mouth closed masterfully over hers. There was no mistaking _this_ kiss. Her mouth was slightly parted from her half-delivered objection and Ares wasted no time taking advantage, his tongue slipping inside as he savored the full access she was granting him. Diana's knees buckled and she collapsed, into his lap she thought, though the darkness made it hard to discern where she was. But she must have been close to him, for Ares' arms slid around her, bracing her against his chest, as solid as granite. His lips slanted more firmly across hers, drinking her in as he placed both hands firmly on her derrière and gripped. Diana's soft squeal was lost in the kiss. She clung desperately to his strong neck, kissing him back with a fervor that shocked her._

_Before she guessed his next move, Ares slid a hand from her bottom and up her—her—garment? Diana had no idea what she was wearing, except that she was sure it wasn't her usual gypsy clothes. The fabric didn't feel like cotton or leather; instead it had a cool, smooth feel to it, like satin. And the neckline, which Diana could feel ended somewhere just below the swell of her breasts, had a stiff feel to it. Possibly lace? The straps that trained over her shoulders and crisscrossed at her back had that same stiff feeling to them. But Diana lost all interest in what she was wearing as Ares' hand traveled upward, journaling warm silken skin until it reached the crest of her breast. There his hand paused and his grip grew firm again, deftly kneading, vigorously plumping the soft mound as he captured her moans of pleasure in his mouth._

_The pleasure only mounted as he suddenly shifted her body closer, sliding the mystery outfit free as his caresses drifted, growing more meaningful, heightening every sensation. Diana couldn't see what he was doing, but she could feel him fitting her to him, ready to impale her. She was so hot already, so ready for him; she knew it'd only be seconds before she exploded into total, utter ecstasy…_

* * *

_Gasp!_

Diana sat straight up in bed. Her mind was whirling and she felt hot and sweaty all over. It was all a dream. It _had_ to have been a dream. But it felt so vivid. It felt so _real._

_I can't believe I am thinking about Ares that way. Damn Cal for stirring all this up. What in Tartarus is wrong with me? _

She ran a restless hand across her forehead, wiping away the moisture there. Her whole body was still trembling, as if she were feverish. She took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. She had to get this crazy impulse of hers under control. She just _had to!_

_There is no way this can work. If things were different… maybe. But Ares is just too—and I'm so—hell, it just can't work. Not now. Not ever._

But she couldn't help the way the dream had affected her, titillating her senses and giving her imagination free rein. Her curiosity was strong and it drew her into a dark web of desire even as she rebelled from the emotions. The visions seared across her memory, hot and furious, and she couldn't help wondering what it would be like. Would it be as good as she imagined? Diana tried to kill that line of thought, but in her heart she knew it'd be even better.

She got out of bed. It had to be early. She could tell it was for it was still dark outside. It was very usual for Diana --the original late sleeper-- to be up before the crack of noon. But there was no way she could go back to sleep. Not now.

_I need to go and work out—er, work this out of my system. Or take a cold shower or… something._

She reached for her clothes, her fingers fumbling with the laces. It seemed to take forever to get dressed. She was clumsy with everything, having such difficulty getting things on because all she could think about was Ares taking them off. His movements would be slow and teasing, making her wait as he deliberately removed each item, dropping lazy kisses on each piece of flesh he bared. Diana's throat was suddenly dry. She tried so hard to purge her mind of these thoughts, but they were too prolific, washing over her like tidal waves, making her whole body ache.

_No! No, no! _

She finally got herself into some semblance of order and flounced out of her room, madder than a hornet. Unfortunately, since the rest of the Temple was still asleep, she had to flounce very quietly. It sort of defeated the purpose of making a big fuss when there was no one around to see and ask about it, so eventually she gave up the dramatics and made a beeline for the kitchen. Anytime of the day or night, Diana could always manage to eat and it would make a good distraction to take her mind off—certain dreams she had.

_And who Ares is with right now. In his bed. Not that I care! 'Cause I DON'T! _

But Diana couldn't get her mind off it nonetheless. The images stuck with her as she prepared breakfast, ate and got a noticeably early --for the first time ever-- start on her chores. Due to that early start --and an undeniable bout of excess energy she needed to burn-- the gypsy made record time through the stables, weapons training, general Temple clean-up and found herself searching for extra things to do to keep herself distracted. The other priestesses found this confusing and avoided Diana whenever possible, finding her sudden work ethic and lack of incident-causing so unlike the gypsy that they were afraid she was ill—with only months remaining to live, possibly.

Diana took their dry abuse with surprising grace. Rather than behaving vengefully, she was so meek in the face of sarcasm that the priestesses truly became concerned and decided to take the matter up before Ares. That was how Diana found herself, at possibly the worst time in her life, before Ares throne once again. And she couldn't have regretted it more.

* * *

Ares watched her carefully as she came in, his expression thoughtful. He'd called her here out of concern for her health, but he could see she was perfectly healthy. He could also see that she looked tired, as if she had struggled with sleep all night. And that pleased him immensely. He was finally getting through her impenetrable defenses. After all this time, he found a way in.

_Enchanted dreams had been a particularly refreshing idea_, he thought. Morpheus owed him a favor or two --a fact which dated back to the last Solstice party on Olympus and Zeus' anger after an illusion played on Hera failed to produce the desired result-- and Ares was thoroughly enjoying the cash in. He hadn't attempted using dreams to influence events since his little bout years ago with Hercules. And though they hadn't worked the way he intended in that particular scenario, he wasn't exactly putting them to the same use this time. That time he was intending to kill the victim. This time he'd still be conquering the situation, but in a different fashion entirely.

He took his time before speaking, just savoring the view in front of him. Gods, she was beautiful and dramatically so. He thought that was one of the things he liked best about her. Unlike most warriors, she didn't attempt to hide her beauty behind armor or downplay it to make herself look more masculine. Rather she flaunted her unique looks and turned her individuality into a weapon in its own right. No one ever mistook Diana for someone else. There was just something about a gorgeous woman in a sweeping rainbow of color reigning blows down like a vengeful angel that stuck in people's minds. She didn't blend in and she didn't have to. Diana was all spontaneity, spitfire and damn-the-consequences, and the rub of it was she could and did back that up when necessary. Challenging her was like tangling with a dragon; it might be glittery and beautiful on the outside, but ultimately you were just playing with fire.

"Come here gypsy," he spoke softly and was pleased to see her tremble in reaction. Diana was amusing to watch when she was unsure about something. She knew how to deal with his anger and retaliated by getting just as angry and defiant in return, which also amused him more often than he let on. But when he didn't react to her as expected, it flustered her considerably. Ares had since made a habit of catching her offguard. He found that he liked to make her blush.

She took a step closer as ordered, then stopped. She didn't come all the way. She didn't have to. He was already on the move to her.

"Yes My Lord?" Even though her expression was clouded, her voice was strong and never wavered. She edged back, not wanting to be too close. She was masking her thoughts from him and doing a damn good job of it. That was one skill his gypsy possessed in spades; when she didn't want anyone reading her thoughts, they didn't. No strongbox was tighter, no sword swifter, no lock more secure than that unreachable mind. That was another thing he liked about her.

"You summoned me?" she continued, her tone turning mildly questioning. Ares let his eyes linger on her face, trailing down the crystalline features, then gently wandering back to her piercing eyes studying him just as curiously. It was more than just her physical beauty, there was strength of character in her, unyielding precision defined by her. She was more than he could fathom, more than he could dream of. And it fascinated him.

"Ares," she spoke again, growing frustrated with his silence. "Why did you summon me here?"

_Why had he?_ He paced back and forth like a caged lion. It seemed there was a reason once. Now he found he just wanted to study her, watch her until he knew her secrets, her innermost thoughts. But he could hardly tell her that.

"I heard you were sick," he said, an edge of concern making its way into his voice. He stopped, cleared his throat abruptly and gruffly began again. "I absolutely forbid you to get sick, Diana. Do you hear me?"

_There. Now that made absolutely no sense. But on the plus side, it did sound more like him._

A glint of amusement was all that was visible in Diana's eyes. "I'll try my best not to," she replied. But the amusement was short lived as she examined the warmth in his eyes. She swallowed and averted her gaze.

"If that is all, I beg you to excuse me. I have duties to return to."

"That isn't all," the words escaped him before he knew it and he scrambled for an excuse. "I wanted to talk to you."

A muscle twitched in her jaw, but it was the only giveaway of her discomfiture. "About?"

_Damn. She would ask…_

Ares thought quickly. He'd been staring at her and—_her_! Ah. Perfect. "About you, my sweet…" he murmured. He reached out and took her hand, folding it into his. She shivered and tried to pull back, but he didn't release her. He just kept her hand captive, unfurling it in his own as he sensually trailed his forefinger down the palm to her wrist where her pulse was leaping wildly.

"You don't look well. Not sick perhaps, but you don't look well rested either." He hesitated deliberately, then asked with a wicked grin, "How did you sleep last night?"

He struck a nerve. He could tell by the way her eyes flared and she stiffened, disentangling her hand from his grasp. "I slept very well, thank you," she replied coldly and also untruthfully. He knew it was a lie from the dark circles beneath her eyes. She pressed her hand tightly against her skirt, wiping it clean as if trying to remove the imprint of his fingers. "Never had a better night's sleep in my life."

The effect of her declaration was quite spoiled as fate took a hand and nearly split Diana's face in two with an enormous yawn. Ares' own face split with an equally enormous, completely smug grin.

"Right. I can see that."

"Look Ares," Diana replied crossly. "My sleeping habits are no concern of yours. None of your business whatsoever, do you hear me? Now if you don't mind—" She spun on a heel and would have flounced off, but Ares moved faster and parried her exit, folding arms across an unyielding chest.

"Oh but I do mind. We are not done here."

"We are too! I have nothing more to say to you!"

"But I have more to say to you," he caught her arm and swung her around. He cupped her chin in one fist and lifted it, locking her eyes with his. "You can't run away from me Diana. I know you. I know what you want. And I'm not going to let you go."

It was hard for him to keep focused. Her breathing had speeded up and it was distracting him. In and out, in and out, it pulsated in a wild, ragged rhythm that brought them closer with every inhale, brushing her breasts provocatively against the bare skin of his chest. His gaze focused on her lips, so close, so tempting.

"You don't know what I want," Diana replied, but the words were just as ragged and hoarse as her breathing. Her lush lips were parted, practically begging to be kissed. It wouldn't be hard to kiss her. All he'd have to do was lean in and…

The slap shocked him, just as much as it shocked her. Ares recoiled in surprise and almost released Diana in the process. That was the last move he'd expected. Normally he would have caught the blow before it landed, but he was too focused on her to see it coming. His eyes narrowed and his brows knitted with sudden fury.

"What the—? DIANA! WHAT IN TARTARUS DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" he roared, shaking her fiercely. His hands gripped her shoulders, clawing into the flesh.

Diana looked just as shaken as he felt. Her eyes didn't focus on him and it was perhaps the first time he'd ever seen her completely unsettled. "I—I don't know—" she mumbled, her gaze dropping to the floor. Her stray hands sought for a purpose, found a gold charm dangling from her neck and fidgeted with it. "I just—I mean, it—it seemed like the thing to do at the time."

"Are you out of your mind?"

"I don't know. I must admit, I'm quite embarrassed by it now."

"Well I should think so," Ares retorted, glad to see his gypsy so remorseful for a change. Diana nodded in agreement.

"Oh yes, it's mortifying. Please don't tell anyone. I wouldn't want word getting out. My reputation, you know!"

"Well, since you were properly apologetic, we won't speak of it again," Ares said in a conciliatory tone. Diana nodded again.

"Oh yes very. I couldn't be more embarrassed if I tried. To think I resorted to something as conventional as a slap. Why I can do five times better than that!"

Ares eyes widened comically. He shook her again. "_What?_ Diana, I didn't _do _anything to you! What the hell did you hit me for?"

Diana's eyes narrowed in contrast. She dropped the amulet she was still fidgeting with and braced hands on hips. "Maybe you didn't do it. But you were thinking it."

"You can't hit a man because of what he is thinking—or what _you think_ he's thinking! That's ludicrous!"

"Oh I know you _too_ Ares," Diana mocked him. "And I know _exactly_ what you were thinking. Call it a preemptive strike. You should understand that, Mr. War Tactician." She shook her shoulders free of his grip, but couldn't resist the urge to give him a really venomous glare before fleeing.

Now it was Ares with eyes narrowed. "If I am going to be slapped, then I'd better damn well make sure I've done something worth being slapped for," he growled and gripped Diana's shoulders again, harder this time. He ignored her gasp, not sure whether to take it as encouragement or protest, but not giving a damn either way and yanked her to him. He crushed her against his body and used one hand to pin her there, while the other threaded through her hair and cradled her skull, tilting her head upward. Diana tried to vocalize something inarticulate, but Ares cut her off with a terse shake of his head.

"You've made your point," he said flatly. "Now I'm going to make mine." He lowered his head and claimed her mouth in one swift, conquering move.

Her lack of resistance surprised him. He would have expected a kick in the shins or a dislocated bone, or, or—well, with Diana the possibilities for violence were endless. Thank Zeus that, as a god, it was impossible to break his nose or he'd have ducked already. But unexpectedly she didn't try to struggle or retaliate. Instead, to his great delight, she melted sweetly into his arms like she belonged there. It seemed for once his gypsy had given up the fight.

Reacting quickly, Ares growled low in his throat and deepened the kiss. Diana was hesitant in her response, but Ares knew the exact instant she released her inhibitions and started kissing him back. She had a mind like a steel trap, but he could always read her emotions and right now they were whirling in more directions than a spinning teacup ride. She was confused, possibly intimidated and stubborn to the very end. But something clicked between them and even his hot-headed little gypsy couldn't ignore it. She was just as passionate as he was, her mouth widening to accept what he was offering, her hands instinctively sliding up into his inky curls. Ares felt a wave of heat surge through him, motivated by her ardent response. She might protest that she didn't want him, but her body language didn't lie. She was as hot and greedy for him as he was for her. And all that passion and intensity she usually fuelled into warfare was suddenly poured into this sweet, fiery moment and Ares felt his groin tighten.

_Oh _Hell_ yes! This is gonna be one wild ride!_

He backed her to the wall, using the leverage to press her closer until he could feel every curve pressed against him. For all her muscle strength, she was startlingly soft and yielding in his arms. He kept reinforcing his kiss, not only because it was intoxicatingly good, but also because he wanted to keep her bewitched until he could figure out a way to get her into a compromising position.

And how was he going to get her into a compromising position from here? The throne was too narrow, the floor too hard and he could aim for the rug, but it wasn't much padding and besides there was bound to be some rolling around— no. He couldn't possibly take her, not in here. Maybe if he could maneuver them out into the hall, he could…?

_Wait. What the hell was he dramatizing about? Duh. He was a_ god. _The system was just_ point 'n click! Ares mentally grinned, considerably pleased with himself for coming up with the perfect solution. Course it would have occurred to him much sooner, but how was he supposed to have coherent thought with Diana undulating against him like that? And how was he—_ooohhh, actually that wasn't too bad._ If she moved just a few inches down, he'd—well, he'd—

_The bedroom._ Ares lifted a hand to do just that, but then realized that was exactly what he did _not_ want to do. Ironic, but now that he had Diana right in the palm of his hand, he realized that wasn't what he really wanted. He didn't want to have any regrets over this. And more important, he didn't want Diana having regrets either. His warrior gypsy was stubborn and had a tendency to carry a mental cross around with her and martyr herself on it whenever she felt she'd crossed an invisible line. There were no gray areas with her. She saw the world in big, slashing shades of black and white and persistently struggled never to stray from the white area. She was _good_; Ares was _bad_ and there was no deviating from that formula or the sky would turn black, the rivers turn to blood and lightning would zigzag from the heavens and consume her on the spot. (A point of view Ares always found laughable. Considering his father's views on adultery; fire from heaven was least likely of all the consequences she needed to worry about. There was more concern that his father would arrive to participate in any explicit practices than chastise her about them.)

But the fact was that if he allowed himself to take her now, he would become the big bad wolf in the situation and Diana would be crucifying herself and wailing 'oh poor me' until the day she died. He couldn't let her become the victim here. Manipulating her into this for a quick, one-night stand was not what he wanted. He wanted her to surrender to him of her own free will. Then she wouldn't be able to absolve herself while blaming him for complications he may or may not have caused. He wanted his gypsy to come to him.

He pulled back, abruptly releasing Diana in the process. It was difficult; especially when she looked so enraptured and thoroughly, deliciously kissed. Seeing her flushed cheeks and swollen lips, he had to fight not to yank her back into his arms and finish what he started. Her eyes flew open and stared at him, flooded with questions. But within seconds, soft, glowing emerald hardened into cold crystal and stabbed him clear to his heart.

"What was _that_ for?" Her words were abnormally sharp and tense. Her chest heaved indignantly with the force of her labored breathing and Ares fought not to be distracted. Damned if he wasn't going to go through this, even when every nuance in his anatomy --one part in particular-- was screaming in protest.

"Think about it," he snapped back, just as sharply. Their frustration stemmed from different angles, hers because of what _might_ have happened and his because of what _should_ have happened, but it was a mutually shared anger nonetheless.

Diana glared daggers at him still. "Why should I? It's obvious you _were_ thinking about it and you are filthy enough for the both of us!"

"Oh? Who was kissing who back, might I ask? You were tonguing me pretty good there for someone not thinking about _it_!"

This time Ares did move fast enough to avoid the blow; if only because it _wasn't _a slap and he firmly intended to exercise that portion of his anatomy later. Perhaps not with Diana, seeing as she suddenly had developed a snitty mood, but judging by the way he was feeling right now he was damn well going to exercise it with _somebody_! Besides, he wasn't quite finished fathering all his future children yet.

But even as he dodged her strike, he couldn't resist taunting her again. His gypsy was so adorable when she was angry. Dazzlingly beautiful too, but that went without saying.

"So you can dish it out, but you can't take it? I'm disappointed in you, sweetness. I would have thought you, of all people, would be strong enough to face the truth."

"You _BASTARD!_"

"You can't do better than that? Really Diana. I'm truly am disappointed. You are usually more—_creative_ with your insults. I even have a new pair of orange pants to remind me just how creative you are!"

"I hope they give you herpes!"

Ares broke into chuckles. "Ah that's better. I always know exactly where I stand with you. No subservience or fake flattery from my gypsy."

Diana glared at him, steam coming out of her ears. "I'm Not. _Your._ Gypsy."

'You are wrong!" He reached out and yanked her to him, grabbing her chin and forcing it roughly upwards to meet his impressive glare. "The one thing you _are_ is _my_ _gypsy_ Diana, and don't you _forget_ it! You _belong_ to me and you _always_ will. Now don't make me wait too long until you admit it."

With that, he let go and stepped back, pleased to see he had struck her speechless for once. Let her chew on that for awhile. He grinned devilishly. Diana was so transparent when she was like this. On the surface she was fuming with rage, but underneath she was trembling. He had struck a cord within her. And she hated him for it; but try as she might he knew she wouldn't be able to put it out of her mind. 'Obsessive compulsive' was her middle name.

Diana looked like she badly wanted to tell him off. Her body screamed unspoken epithets at him and her mouth formed itself around different swear words, mentally trying them on for size then discarding them for failing to be specific enough. He could feel the anger building around her like a tsunami, swirling and crashing waves of fury driven by the shrieking winds of indignation. Her face itself held all the light and violent passion of a thunderclap. But to his immense shock she held her tongue and faster than the lash of a whip, she'd spun and left the room, the door slamming behind her in a final note of defiance. Her anger lingered, palatably scorching the air. Ares folded his arms and stared at the closed door. He could follow her and drag her back of course, but it was better to let her simmer and think things through first. She'd be back. She wouldn't be able to keep herself away. He tingled with delicious anticipation just thinking about that. Even though he longed to zap away and do something to relieve his—er, stiffening condition, he knew he'd rather wait on Diana. She was the only one he wanted right now—and oh, how he wanted her! Yes, his gypsy _would_ be back. And there'd be nothing she could do this time to avoid what was inevitable between them.

* * *


	4. 3 :: complicated

**3. **  
**:: complicated ::**

* * *

_Chill out!_  
_What are you yelling for?_  
_Lay back_  
_It's all been done before_  
_And if you could only let it be_  
_You would see_  
_I like you the way you are_  
_But you've become somebody else, like everyone else_  
_Watching your back_  
_Like you can't relax_  
_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_**/ Avril Lavigne – Complicated**_

* * *

_It was dark again. But somehow Diana knew the darkness did not signal night. Instead, it was merely the setting for the monumental events to come._

_Ares was too close again. His aura enveloped her like a thunderstorm swelling and forming, anticipation building to a climax so powerful it would shake her to her very foundations. He wasn't touching her, but he didn't have to touch her to affect her; his very presence did that. She could always sense when he was near. She could feel him without having to see him, knew he was staring at her, his eyesight not troubled by the darkness. _

"_Ares, why are you doing this to me?" she murmured, trying to collect her thoughts. Something was wrong with this picture. It was too hard to resist him. It shouldn't be this hard. Diana knew the temptation was strong, but her will had always been stronger. It wasn't normal for her to be in this situation._

"_Don't be naïve, my sweet." The whisper emerged from the darkness, soft and smoky. His voice, deep and lyrical, wrapped around her like music, soothing her conflicted soul. Diana fought not to be enchanted, but every word he said was irresistible. As irresistible as he was._

"_This isn't happening," she murmured, the realization fighting its way against reality from deep in her subconscious. She couldn't allow Ares' spell to overtake her fully. To do so would leave her with regrets she could never reconcile. "This cannot be happening."_

"_Maybe not," was his soft reply. "But don't you wish it was?"_

_Diana trembled. Why was he doing this to her? "Ares…" the protest welled up in her throat, pressing against her vocal cords, but at his hand circling her waist she lost it. Ares' chuckle reverberated against her spine, his breath hot and arousing against her ear._

"_Just give in, my sweet gypsy," he murmured. "It's only a dream. No guilt. No regrets. And I'll never tell. Not if you don't want me to."_

Yes, but I'll always know,_ her mind protested. _We'll both always know. And I'll still have to face you in the morning.

"_Would that be so bad?" He was reading her thoughts again. Ares had no concept of privacy._

Or personal space…

_Diana was doing her best to keep her distance from him, but that was difficult the way he wrapped his body around hers. His arms were strong and she could feel the tension of his muscles around her waist. His lips weren't stagnant either, drifting across her collarbone, centering on her sensitive neck. Diana couldn't help shivering from the sensation._

"_Ares…" she whispered again, but this time it was more plea than protest. Her head fell back against her will, granting him more access. Ares responded with another string of kisses down her jaw. Each kiss was drugging, sweet; flaying apart what little remained of Diana's willpower._

"_Don't fight me anymore," he urged, his voice rough as his kisses were tender. Diana conceded simply because she no longer felt she could fight. His spell was too intense and he seemed to break down her defenses right where they were most vulnerable. She never realized he knew her so well. But Ares always was cunning when it came to getting what he wanted._

_And he wanted her._

_That was never more evident as it was now, revealed in the urgent way he was kissing her, in each of his daring caresses. Diana found herself melting helplessly against him, unable to deny how much she craved his touch. Ares intensified his sensual assault, driving her crazy with each sweep of his skilled fingers._

_It was a dream. It had to be a dream. But all Diana could think was that she desperately hoped never to awaken. _

_The feelings were so strong, near exploding and the room seemed to be getting hotter. Or maybe it was her own temperature on the rise, Diana thought. She felt so hot and shaky, her emotions impossible to control. Ares seemed to sense the change in the mood and in response, his kisses grew hotter, more fevered. Diana had no time to reflect where her clothes had gone to --besides, with Ares, there were multiple explanations available-- before Ares' large hands met with bare flesh, exploring with a freedom that was as shocking as it was sinfully nice._

_Of their own volition, her arms stretched out and circled his neck. Her head lolled back, trying to clear a path for her gasps of pleasure to escape. She gripped him tightly as she pressed against his hard body, urging for something she couldn't understand, but instinctively sought. She could sense Ares' smile as he stroked her slowly, building a fiery sweet tension that she knew he'd satisfy. She wasn't sure what she needed, she was only sure that he would give it to her._

_Suddenly she was on her back and he was on top of her, his weight crushing her, but Diana didn't mind. It only felt right that he should be there. Her legs parted of their own accord, welcoming him, embracing him closer. And as he positioned himself, a hard bulge pressed against her, a thrilling precursor to the moment yet to come._

"_Say yes Diana," he murmured huskily, seconds away from claiming her._

"_No!" Diana gasped defiantly, unable to accept Ares' terms, even as much as she needed this._

"_Very well. So long as we both know you mean yes."_

_NO!_

* * *

Diana sat up in bed, breasts heaving, clutching her sheets to her chest. Gods damn him. _DAMN him to Tartartus itself!_

There was no doubt left. He had to be doing this _deliberately_. It was no coincidence, these dreams that Diana was having. Ares was trying to make a point. Or rather, he was trying to give _her_ his _point _by showing her what she was missing. And Diana had got the point. Well, perhaps not _that point_, but his not-so-subtle message was coming through loud and clear. And she was indeed --very-- aware of what she was missing.

_Infernal War God and his twisted, sexual fantasies! I have to find a way to make him BACK OFF!_

She found him lounging in his throne room, almost as if he'd been waiting for her. This made the third time she met him there in so many days. And for the third time, Diana was exceptionally unhappy about it.

"ARES!" she began, stomping in violently. She gave no pretense of submission this time as she marched right up to his throne and glowered. "You had no right to do this! No RIGHT, do you hear me?"

"I _hear_. But I fail to_ see_ what's caused such enmity in you regarding me." He smiled briefly and without humor. "That is, what caused it _this time_?"

"Oh you know _exactly_ why I am furious! I'm not going to put up with your tricks Ares. So stop playing me for a fool. It's obvious you know something about—" she paused, desperately wishing she could jump time about three seconds and skip this part of the conversation, but talking about her disclosure to Calipso was inevitable now, "—about _private conversations_ which you shouldn't. I don't know exactly what you do know or think you know or overheard, but I refuse to let you keep manipulating me through my dreams. Back off Ares! Or you won't like the consequences!" She poked a finger into his chest for emphasis and his muscle-rippled skin didn't deflect even the tiniest bit, doing nothing to improve her temper.

To her surprise Ares didn't react to the threat. Instead of stirring his anger, he seemed more laconic than ever. Brow quirked, he tilted his head to the side and studied her. His lips curled up, revealing flashes of dimpled cheeks in a tantalizing peekaboo.

"Took you long enough to figure it out," he said, sounding amused. "Really Diana, I expected you to catch on much earlier than this."

Surprise struck Diana speechless and her finger fluttered down to her side. There was a pause before she spoke again. When she did, she sounded winded. "You—you _planned_ this? You wanted me to figure out that you were manipulating me with information that you _stole_ from _me _to begin with?"

Ares grinned broadly. "Now-now, shall we skip the dramatics? It sounds to me like the lady doth protest too much. You are prevaricating that you don't like my nightly presents, when I know for a fact _you do_! Incidentally, have I mentioned that I love the little squeals you make when you get excited?"

Diana blushed crimson from the tip of her toes on up. "_Why you son of a Bacchae—"_

Ares wagged a finger. "Now don't say something you'll regret. You and I both know it's true. We are also both alone in this room. Together. So why pretend? Is it worth all that to salvage your pride?"

Diana grew cold. "What's your point, Ares?"

"I'd be happy to show you."

"Listen to me Ares and listen good! Never! Never-ever-EVER! Not in a million years—"

"I can wait."

"—Not if you were the last man—god, whatever, on earth—"

"Don't get too cocky. The way dear old Dad is running things; that very well may be the case."

"—Not even if I was on my deathbed with six months left to live—"

"Did I mention that the lady doth protest too much?"

"The 'lady doth' _kill someone_ if _someone_ doesn't keep his big mouth shut! Don't you get it Ares? I'm just not interested! Alright—" Diana held up a restraining hand to prevent another interruption, "—I might be _interested_. I'm only human and I have to admit, being with you might be—_nice_." Her hand flew up again. "Ok-OK! _More_ than nice. But I'm not going to act on that. And you know that Ares. So please, just drop it?"

"I can't do that."

"For Zeus sake! Why not? I need you to give me a reason Ares."

Anger seemed to come upon Ares suddenly and he leapt to his feet. "Why not? Why _NOT_? Diana, you know damn good and well why not!"

He grabbed her shoulders, noting in the back of his subconscious he'd been doing that a lot lately, but by Zeus there was something about Diana that made him just want to shake her! Either that or kiss her senseless, which was actually the better option. He leaned in to follow intent with action, thinking this would be his new remedy to deal whenever Diana frustrated him. It seemed to work more effectively than stable duty—and Diana smelled better afterwards. In fact, she smelled _incredible. _A wafting mixture of spice, honeysuckle and wild rose engulfed her, giving her a mysterious, not quite touchable aroma that was as unbridled as she was. Ares didn't know how she attained it, and was a little worried that maybe he didn't want to, being certain aspects of the Rom were exclusive only to them and with good reason. But the scent was definitely arousing him, playing hell with his libido as he caught drifts of it from her slender neck, her shoulders, her shining river of black hair. He slid his fingers into that sleek torrent now, unable to resist fondling those beautiful ebony strands. Her hair was magnificent, just like she was. Everything about her was magnificent. Including the way she kissed. He deepened it further, forcing his tongue inside. Yes. He definitely needed to do this more often. Like every time she frustrated him.

And luckily, Diana frustrates me _all the time_—

Diana in the meantime was trying to keep ahold of her senses. It was bad enough that her defenses had slipped enough to allow this, but try as she might, she couldn't seem to get her back up when she was around Ares anymore. Where was her black rage? That killer instinct she always had that dropped countless warriors in their tracks and hospitalized several others? Where did it magically disappear to whenever Ares got all seductive on her? She was Diana. She was unbreakable. Her knees shouldn't be melting like jelly; she so shouldn't be kissing him back and as for that hot, swirling sensation down, down in her—well just _down_, it was a bad, bad thing! Why was she letting him get away with this?

_I don't know. I wish I did._

It was impossible that she should allow this. If she let him take one liberty with her, it wouldn't stop here. He'd kiss her again, and again, and then again after that until finally one day she stopped saying no. He'd already kissed her twice in past few days --not counting the ones in her dreams-- that was more than he'd done in almost a year. It wasn't going to stop here, not unless she put her foot down and told him once and for all that this was over.

But it wasn't over. It was just beginning. What scared Diana the most was that she couldn't tell him to stop! She didn't want this to stop. She wanted it to happen. She really, _really_ wanted it to happen! If only she knew why she wanted it to happen. It couldn't be because she still loved him—could it?

_Could it?_

She was surprised when Ares pulled away, somehow not expecting it. He was too aggressive to resist pressing the advantage, but lately he hadn't been like that with her. Aggressive yes, but not pressing his advantage even when it was clear he had it. Instead, he'd been patient and tender. As if he was waiting for something and didn't want to destroy the opportunity before it came. Diana looked up into his dark eyes and tried hard not to think about yanking his head down and kissing him again.

"That's _why_ Diana!" His voice was rough and his eyes intense as he stared back at her. Diana shivered in response. She had to find the willpower to resist him. Her whisper was faint as a breeze in the summertime.

"Ares, please."

"Don't fight me anymore, sweetness. You know what's happening here. With us." He reached out and stroked her cheek, his eyes soft. Diana swallowed harder. Why was he doing this to her when she couldn't fight back?

"Ares, please. I can't do this with you. It's not right."

Ares leaned in, letting the electric heat flow between them. "This isn't right?"

"No."

Ares leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. That sensual golden light was back in his eyes and it danced in the onyx depths like a wild, primal flame. "Then why does it feel right to me? We should be together Diana. It will be amazing between us."

He paused, leaving space for the gravity of his next statement to take its full impact. "And—you said you loved me."

Diana froze and for a long moment, she did absolutely nothing. Her heart felt like it stopped in midbeat. Not so much as a muscle shifted in her expression, but her eyes turned to green ice, dark and fathomless.

"That was a _long—_time ago," she said, speaking slowly, measuring every word. "I did say that, yes. But—things were different then. That was before I knew you."

"And do you _know _me?" Ares leaned closer, emphasizing the words. He closed in on Diana, like the unstoppable hunter stalking the trembling prey. "Do you _really_ know me, Diana?"

"Damn you Ares!" Diana said hoarsely, her emotion starting to break through. "Why the hell do you have to make things so _complicated_?"

"Why do you continue pull away?"

"Because you always have to push and push me until you destroy everything. Why don't you just leave me _alone_?"

He didn't answer that question either. But when he did speak, his response was frightening quiet.

"Do you still love me, Diana?"

Diana lifted her tremulous gaze until it locked with his, her own brimming with unshed tears. She didn't reply. She didn't have to.

When Ares kissed her this time, it was with infinite tenderness and this time he didn't pull away. He didn't have to. The kiss lasted on and on, slow and curling within her like tendrils of flame, heating her on fire. At first it was soft and exploratory, just tasting each other in a melding of souls as well as bodies. But it began to escalate; Ares' mouth growing more demanding and Diana's passion rising to the occasion. Sparks ricocheted and arched between them. Ares drew her closer and Diana went willingly; not aware of what was happening then, not really caring. All that seemed to matter now was getting as close to Ares as she possibly could and reveling in feelings she thought were long dead, but had now sprung to vibrant life again.

His kisses were hot and wild, deep and thorough and Diana lost sense of time or place as she kept surrendering her will to his. Before she realized it, they were in his chambers and Ares was occupied in getting her leather bodice unlaced while his attention was equally diverted elsewhere. Diana might have thought to do something about it, were Ares not still kissing her and thus diverting _her_ attention quite effectively. She might not have even noticed what he was doing, but his fingers kept brushing against her teasingly, causing her nipples to harden with anticipation.

_This is so much better than a dream._

It was real, solid -- and so was he. Diana couldn't resist the temptation he presented and her hands weren't idle, sliding under his vest to caress and define the firm muscles there, sampling warm, velvety skin. His answering groan was all the inducement she needed and she moved downwards, chronicling every inch of his magnificent body. When she reached his leather pants, she hesitated. True, boldness was her defining characteristic, but she wasn't sure even she was _that_ bold.

Ares was not so inhibited. His hands were firm and ambitious, swiftly disrobing her and taking full advantage of her bared flesh. His seduction was subtle, coaxing, but no less passionate and Diana felt herself melting into his arms, losing the battle more and more with each delicious second that passed. If she could just think clearly for one minute, maybe she could get a handle on what was happening to her. But Ares was diabolically methodical in his intentions and he seemed to know just what to do to make her mind grow fuzzy as her body overloaded with responsiveness.

That's why it surprised Diana when Ares stopped abruptly and released her, stepping back. She just stared at him, befuddled. What's wrong? Why was he stopping now?

_Don't stop. Please don't stop._

"I want to look at you," Ares responded softly. His dark eyes roved over her naked body unhindered and by the sensual way they glowed it was clear that he liked what he saw. "By the gods, Diana -- how dare you hide all this from me? My stubborn, stubborn gypsy! You are so unspeakably beautiful."

Diana felt a rush of warmth flood through her and she smiled shyly. She knew she should feel embarrassed, but something about his hot eyes on her pleased her too much for her to focus on her exposure. "Thank you," she murmured, staring back at him. Some bit of devilry inside her wouldn't let it end there and she backed up slowly, giving him a better view. She posed on the edge of the bed and shot him a coy look. "Do you want me Ares?" she asked provocatively, already knowing the answer.

Ares' eyes lit with wicked mischief as well as lust. "You know I do, you vicious tease," he growled back. Diana's laughter rang out, loud and bell-like.

"Well then get your leather-clad ass over here and take me Ares -- if you can," she taunted with a smirk. Ares arched a black brow.

"Oh you _know _I _can_ gypsy. And I _will_," he purred and before Diana could blink, he dissolved and reappeared right in front of her, not giving her a chance to move. He leaned down swiftly, but Diana's reflexes were whip-fast. She giggled and rolled out of the way, not allowing him to kiss her.

"Missed," she crowed happily, but the victory was short-lived as Ares chuckled and flipped in midair, ending up covering her body in a move that shouldn't be possible under the laws of physics. He slammed a muscled arm down on either side, trapping her squirming body in the middle and took her lips so quickly she couldn't even gasp. His kiss was fiery, demanding and unpredictable and Diana fell into it, forgetting about their game.

"You are mine gypsy," Ares growled, letting up on the kiss that left Diana gasping for air. Her response was to grab him by the amulet dangling from his oh so sexy neck, yank his oh so sexy body down and start kissing his oh so sexy lips _again!_

Ares chuckled and before Diana could anticipate his next move; his fingers roved down her silken stomach and reached the apex of her legs. Heat was already swirling down there and he seemed to know it, brushing her lightly at first as his movements slowly became more purposeful. Diana gasped at the unexpected sensations, amazed by how quickly the feelings seemed to build, as if all the sensitivity in her body was coalescing in that one particular spot. She pressed hips closer to his questing fingers, not sure what she was looking for, but knowing whatever it was he had it.

Ares pressed deeper and his rubbing grew urgent, more frenzied. A second finger joined the first and Diana undulated mindlessly, searching for something to relieve the throbbing deep inside her. Without warning her entire world exploded and Diana cried out in ecstasy as she dissolved into white hot fragments and drifted down a long, amazing glide from the heavens back to earth.

_Dear Gods, am I still alive? That was -- was -- wow!_

"Very much alive sweetheart," Ares replied and she could hear the amusement in his voice. She was convinced he was telling the truth, partly because she could hear her own breathing and partly because she was sure Ares wouldn't have followed her into the afterlife. Though God knows -- if it were even half as good for him as it was for her, maybe he would've. Diana found herself wondering if it was so fantastic because he was a god -- or if it was just _him _that made it so damn good.

_And why do I have the suspicious feeling that it's him._

"I assure you it _was _just as good for me Diana," Ares whispered, his breath warm against her ear, "I _loved _watching you reach your pinnacle. And it's going to get even better than that, I promise you."

That was all it took to turn her on again -- a surprise considering she could barely move after the earthshaking experience she just had. Her breath grew labored and she clasped her arms around him, expecting smooth skin underneath her fingers, but to her surprise she felt cool, satiny, studded–

_--leather?_

"Ares!" she shrieked, furious. How dare he still be dressed, especially after he—well, she—they—after what just _happened_! She grabs two fistfuls of his vest and yanked at the fabric. "What the _HELL _is this?"

Ares only laughed, dismissing her anger.

"Oh sorry sweetheart. Where is my head? I must've been distracted by this breathtaking gypsy beneath me," he purred and with a flick of his wrist, he was as naked as Diana, revealing too much bronzed skin at once for Diana to take in. "Better?" he asked with a knowing smirk.

Diana gasped, staring like she'd never seen him before. And indeed she hadn't –seen so _much_ of him before. He was too irresistible; his flesh sculpted steel, velvety warm and golden as Apollo's surfboard. His chest was bedrock hard, thickly muscled and swathed with dark, satiny hairs. His waist was lean, his hips flaring only minimally and descending to the long, solid duo limbs below. As for what lie between, it was -- well -- impressive didn't even _begin _to cover it. Diana had to force herself not to stare. His masculine beauty held her captivated and she groaned, pulling him down again.

"You know it is, you smug bastard," she snapped and cut off his laughter with her mouth, kissing him fiercely. Ares acquiesced to her kiss, but didn't lose sight of his own objective. His full, luscious lips parted hers to deepen the kiss as his caresses continued to enthrall her, making her shaky all over. Electric sensation spread quickly, pooling in the center of her being and this time Diana knew what she was looking for. She began pressing against Ares urgently, seeking sweet relief from the rising tension.

Ares lowered his head to take one breast into his mouth, suckling at it, the prickly hairs of his goatee brushing against her sensitized skin. Diana gasped ecstatically, too breathless to protest. How in Tartarus did he manage to stir up so much delicious sensation so fast? The pleasure was intense and fantastically sweet and Ares seemed to know exactly what to do to prolong each incredible second, making it better than mere physical connectivity. Diana moaned and whimpered in unifying tandem. She didn't think she could hold out much longer.

"Please Ares – oh _please,_" she begged softly, trying to clasp him against her. His hard waist was grinding against her, tantalizing her, invoking so much need but not gratifying enough. She needed him inside her, driving into her. She needed -- she needed . . .

"What?" Ares asked, grinning up at her recklessly. He looked so incredibly sexy posed over her body, dark and wild like a pirate about to ravish her. Diana tried to glare, but was way past the point of artifice now. Damn him, he was going to make her say it!

"I need _you, _Ares," she whispered. She moaned again and clutched him desperately. "Please?"

Ares locked eyes with her, flames leaping in his obsidian stare. "Say yes Diana," he growled rough and gritty, daring her to defy him. He posed the very tip of him at her entrance, silky hot and throbbing. He teased her wickedly, but wouldn't satisfy, making it impossible for her to think. Diana's lips stubbornly formed around the word no, but her vocal cords knew better and took the command straight from her libido.

"Yes!"

"You belong to me Diana. You are _mine! _Sayit!"

"Ares. . ."

"_Say it, _Diana!"

"Yes," the words erupted from her throat. "_Yes gods-dammit, Ares_ – TAKE ME!"

Ares grinned triumphantly and obviated her frantic need as he slammed into her. Diana met him with a feral sound and propelled her hips up to meet him. He pounded into her relentlessly, passionately crushing her willpower and branding her with every single plunge. He reached down and grasped her thigh firmly, wrapping it around his waist as he drove into her and Diana gasped, feeling him sink even deeper inside, filling her so deeply she wondered if she'd split in two. She felt herself soaring, climbing, flying up on a plain so high it was over the rainbow and then screamed as she hit her peak and broke into a thousand swirling lights, sparks flying madly before her vision. With a final primal thrust, Ares spilled into her and growled his own release, triggering another burst of mind-blowing pleasure for Diana. She grasped his neck so tight she feared she'd suffocate him. Fortunately, he didn't need the air.

"Oh God," she whispered, not sure what else to say. She felt the urge to say thank you, but how did one thank a god for giving her an experience that sinfully delightful? It was a miracle she could think solid thoughts at all. She felt like her mind had melted into a quagmire of vibrating nerve endings and there was nothing left up there to think with.

"You're welcome," Ares replied smugly, a wicked gleam revealing he knew exactly what was running through her mind and was savoring the knowledge. He ran a hand up her lithe leg and purred, "That's _my _gypsy girl! Didn't I once tell you that sometimes the destination _is_ the reward? Now you see what I meant."

"You should've told me it'd be like this, Boss. I'd have gotten here much sooner if you had."

"But I did, my stubborn gypsy. I told you many times how good we'd be together. You just weren't ready to listen yet."

"Well, I'm listening now," Diana purred, leaning up to press a kiss against his deeply tanned neck, drifting the soft hollow in his throat. "Tell me more about this 'how good we are together'."

Ares growled, his pulse throbbing hard and fast where her lips landed. "Impudent woman! I'm going to show you _exactly _what I mean -- right now!" He flipped her over and moved against her, stiff and ready.

Diana's eyes widened happily. "You mean we can do _that _more than once?

Ares broke into a wide grin. His laughter rang out, clarion and defiant. "Oh my sweet, _sweet _gypsy! We are gonna have some _fun _tonight!"

* * *


	5. 4 :: happy ending?

**4. **  
**happy ending? **

* * *

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_  
_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_  
_All the memories so close to me just fade away_  
_All this time you were pretending_  
_So much for my happy ending_

_**/ Avril Lavigne – Happy Ending**_

* * *

_Was it all a dream?_

It was morning when Diana awoke and she awoke to some realizations she wasn't ready for. One of them was that the night before was definitely _not_ a dream. This was exemplified from the other realization, which was sprawled comfortably against her in all his masculine glory. His even breathing told Diana he was still asleep and he looked so angelic while sleeping; the sweet serenity in that handsome face belying the malice that lie beneath. It was easy to believe at a moment like this that Ares wasn't the monster he was renown to be. It was easy to believe he'd changed -- somehow. It was too easy -- but Diana hadn't been with Ares 8 years for nothing. She knew better than to believe what was _easy._

But that led her to the third realization. Try as she might, Diana couldn't bring herself to regret it. It wasn't just the pleasure of the night itself --although, dear _God_, there'd been _plenty_-- it was that Ares had been right about her. She _was_ still in love with him. God knows how that happened after all the stunts he'd pulled, but it was all too quickly forgotten in this precious moment she spent lying at his side.

_At his side. God, that sounds so beautiful. _

She liked it more than she should. At his side. Where she always secretly wanted to be. And feared she'd never get the chance.

The sounds of the temple slowly penetrated her consciousness and she yawned, stretching languorously. She hadn't had a good night's sleep since Ares' habit of playing with her dreams, but last night she'd slept harder than a rock. And it felt good. She sighed, flipping happily on her stomach, not sure when the last time was she'd felt so relaxed.

"Sleep well, my pet?"

Diana felt warm, heavenly hands rubbing their way gently down her back and she tipped her head enough to get a delicious, if upside-down, eyeful of her lover.

"Mmm, I think you already know the answer to that," she replied with a whimsical air.

Ares chuckled warmly. "Maybe I do," he purred. "What did you dream about?"

"Oh I think you know the answer to that too, Ares."

Ares leaned closely. "Do I?" he murmured huskily, his lips hovering inches from her own. Diana couldn't help smiling.

"Shut up and kiss me War God," she growled. Ares laughed in response.

"Your wish is my command," he replied softly and leaned the rest of the way in. Diana met him eagerly and for a moment, the two were lost in the sensations. The rude awakening came with a sharp knock on the door.

"My Lord? There's a visitor to see you."

Ares lifted his dark head and sighed. "Duty calls," he grumbled, looking none too pleased. Diana lifted a brow, taken aback by his reaction. Somehow she would have expected Ares to order them away, but it seemed almost as if he'd been anticipating it. He didn't show any surprise over the interruption.

"We could stay here," she suggested softly, a bit surprised herself by the words escaping her. She didn't mean to say it; it just slipped out. But she didn't want to leave Ares -- not now. She didn't want to go back to reality, with all its worries, regrets and shame.

"What a good idea," Ares said mockingly, but she could tell he wasn't being derisive. His voice held a teasing note and his eyes sparkled with wicked glee. She felt a thrill run through her at his response and was mollified that at least he didn't _want _to leave her, even if the situation forced him to.

"I'd stay, but as I said -- duty calls. We can pick this up again -- soon," his gaze raked down her body, still naked under the covers and his voice dropped an octave, "…Very soon."

Diana shook her head. Her black hair, tousled from the night before, stood out on the ends and she tried taming the wild mass with her fingers. "Much as I hate to admit it, you're right," she murmured. "We can't stay here together. The other priestesses will get suspicious."

"Suspicious?" Ares arched a brow. "Hate to disillusion you my sweet, but anyone within a mile radius knows what you were up to last night. How could they miss it with the noises you were making?"

Diana blushed from head to toe. "I did not make _noises_," she protested, thrusting her fist out to slug him. Ares was wise enough to duck, particularly since his grin was anything but subtle. Immortal or no, Diana's blows were too calculated not to hurt. And knowing he was immortal, she had no reason to hold back.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining. In fact, I rather enjoyed it. I always knew you were vocal sweetheart, it just surprised me _how much_!"

"Ares, you--you--" Unable to find a curse foul enough, Diana hurled herself across the bed at him, inarticulate with rage. Faster than a striking snake, Ares caught her fist and used it to twist her mostly naked --though temporarily sheet-clad-- body against his and held her there. His eyes masked his thoughts, but his body was not similarly unaffected. She could feel him stiffening from being so close to her, but he stared her down, determined not to give into the reaction she was causing him.

"You are stubborn Diana, so I'm going to speak plainly. There is nothing you can hide from me anymore. What we did was the most intimate thing that can happen between a man and a woman—" he lowered his voice and to her surprise, he leaned in and very tenderly kissed the crown of her head. "—and it was very, very special." He looked Diana straight in the eyes then. "I'm glad I was your first," he finished softly.

Diana didn't say a word. Speechless, she stared back at Ares, spellbound. She felt like she should say something and break the silence with something poignant, humorous or hell, even cynical -- but she didn't know what to say.

They were interrupted by another knock. Ares looked up and coolly replied, "Come in."

Shocked, Diana's jaw dropped open and she stared at Ares as if to ask what he was thinking, inviting a priestess in while she was scarcely dressed, only a satin sheet wrapped around her body. But the worst shock was yet to come when she glanced to see who was at the door. Rafe stood there, frozen. Whatever he'd been planning to say was long gone. He stared at both of them without a word.

In that moment, Diana's heart stopped beating. She didn't show it, didn't so much as blink. But somewhere, in the depths of her soul, her world ended.

_What have I done._ . ?

How could she have done this? It was unthinkable that she could betray Rafe like this -- but impossible as it was to believe, she honestly hadn't considered him until now. They hadn't seen each other in over six months. Even when they went to find Eahx together, they hadn't talked things out. Not really. And Diana still felt like Rafe hadn't forgiven her for what happened to Jonathan. It wasn't as if she forgot her son -- or Rafe. She'd just -- put it out of her mind, was all. But now, NOW, the past and the present came colliding together with the force of a thunderclap and she was suddenly --unavoidably-- presented with the horrifying and eternal consequences of her actions.

_Somehow I don't think 'I'm sorry' covers this situation. But I am. So very, very sorry._

Amazingly, it was Rafe who spoke first. Diana knew she should say something --_Oh God, anything_-- but not a word could make it past the knot in her throat. His face a careful blank, Rafe tore his gaze from Diana and looked fully at Ares. "You summoned me, milord?"

A horrible suspicion began to take root in Diana's mind. It formed and crystallized with the ever-growing certainty that this was _no _coincidence. That it was not the hand of Fate that caused Rafe to walk through that door -- but the hand of War.

_He couldn't have. He just couldn't have. Even Ares isn't that much of a bastard… right?_

"Yes I did," Ares said smoothly. He circled his arm around Diana's waist possessively and didn't even attempt to hide his smirk. He made no pretenses as he definitively answered both the spoken and unspoken questions. "I did summon you, conman. And you arrived right on schedule."

The shockwave hit Diana with titanic force and she felt hot and cold all over. The room swirled madly around her, details faded and she thought she may pass out. She just couldn't believe this. It had to be a nightmare. She'd awaken any minute, shaking but safe in her bed and it'd all be over. It just couldn't --_couldn't_-- be really happening to her.

But unreal and devastating as it was, reality persisted and the scene remained frustratingly clear. Diana muzzily realized that Ares was fully dressed again. How or when it happened didn't matter. But the contrast between her half-naked state and his dressed one only made the stark reality of what they did more distressing than before. She could feel the cold studs on his gauntlets pressing into her bare hip, the stiff leather of his vest supporting her back. She drew the sheet tighter around her, catching Rafe's eye again. But he didn't say anything. He just looked at her.

"Rafe…" she began hoarsely, wishing she had the magic words to make this all better. But she knew instinctively there was no explanation she could offer. There was nothing to say.

"Why did you summon me, milord?" Rafe asked quietly. He looked back at Ares and master of disguise that he was, he didn't allow Ares the satisfaction of seeing his hurt. His blue eyes were dark and soulless and his voice didn't change in any way. From all outward appearances, he seemed completely unaffected. But Diana could feel his aura screaming at her across the aether, reddish black with raw pain. And she knew that Ares could see it too. His aura was lit golden, smug with confidence.

"I think you know why," Ares replied and then waved a dismissive hand. "You may go now."

Rafe turned without a word. But before he could leave, Ares stopped him. "Don't forget what you've seen today conman. And never forget: the God of War always wins."

Rafe didn't respond, which was probably best. But he did turn and pinned the God of War with a glare so cold, the temperature in room dropped with it.

Then he glanced at Diana again. For a moment, he unshielded his thoughts from her and Diana could see it plainly written across his face: _why?_ His pain was so evident that it rooted her to the spot. She never, ever, ever meant to hurt him. Not like this.

"I won't forget," he said and was gone, shattering Diana's world with his departure. She felt destroyed, utterly bereft of happiness. She knew over time she might heal, but she'd never truly recover from the blow.

_Ares, how could you? How COULD YOU?_

"Because it needed to be done," Ares replied quietly. He released his hold on her and stepped back a few paces. He watched her as if he expected her to attack him. Diana didn't know why. She couldn't summon the strength to move, let alone physically assault him. She should be angry. Hell, she should be downright furious. But she wasn't. She felt numb all over. She couldn't make herself feel --_really feel_-- anything.

"Ah. I almost forgot." Ares pressed his hands together and a golden light enveloped them. When he opened them, a single crystal rose glittered in the light, lying between his palms. He bowed and held it out to Diana with a flourish.

"Yes, a rose -- passè I know, but its traditional. No ordinary flower would do; it had to be something as unique as you are. Strong and exquisitely beautiful -- just like you my darling," he murmured sweetly. Diana just stared at him. Try as she might, she still couldn't break the spell that bound her. She could barely even focus on the gift.

"Diana it's done," Ares words were quiet, but firm. "You cannot change what has happened. You can only go forward from here. Now take the rose."

Mutely Diana nodded. Some part of herself watched as her arm moved out, palm extended and Ares laid the gift in her open hand. He smiled, seeming to take her silence for acceptance.

"Good. Now I have to go, but I _will_ see you later," he promised softly. Bending down, he kissed her cheek. The caress was soft and his lips were warm, but Diana marveled that she couldn't feel it. Nothing was reaching past the impenetrable ice that formed around her heart.

"Now get dressed. Breakfast should be almost ready," he ordered and without waiting for a response, he vanished. Diana stared blankly at the spot where he stood just seconds before. She still couldn't utter a word. Her throat was dry and her heart was numb. Numb with pain, numb with guilt. She felt as if it would never beat again.

She shivered and the crystal rose fell, dropping from her lifeless fingers. It hit the floor and shattered, but Diana never heard it. Instead she heard the sound of her heart breaking. The shards on the floor were the shards of her crushed soul and she left them behind as she left Ares' room, forever changed. Forever _broken._

* * *

… '_cause I hate the sound when you break me..._

* * *

**:: Fin ::**


End file.
